The mission of the Proteomics Shared Resource (PRSR) at the Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC) is to provide NCCC investigators with local access to state-of-the-art proteomic technologies, scientific consulting For experimental design, consultation regarding results interpretation, and ancillary bioanalytical support services at affordable rates. Newly established as an independent NCCC Shared Resource, the PRSR in Fall 2007 completed its transition from providing limited proteomic services as part of the former Molecular Biology and Proteomics Shared Resource to full-fledged independent operation as a stand-alone core facility. During this transition, the PRSR acquired newly renovated laboratory space in the NCCC Rubin Building research labs, modernized its mass spectrometry and liquid chromatography instrumentation and expanded its computational resources, appointed proteomics faculty recruit Dr. Scott A. Gerber as Director of the PRSR, and expanded its service portfolio to include protein post-translational modification analysis and complex protein mixture analysis. These efforts collectively represent a $2.8 million commitment from the NCCC and From Dartmouth Medical School to bring a modern proteomics platform within reach of Cancer Center investigators and the greater Dartmouth research community as a whole. During this one-year transition phase, the PRSR received $12,700 in chargebacks from 9 NCCC research laboratories, or 87% of the total ($14,600) chargebacks for the facility (from a collective 16 Dartmouth laboratories). We estimate that the total operating cost of the PRSR for FY 2008 (year 1 of the CCSG renewal) will be $326,760 and anticipate $40,000 in total chargebacks, requiring $48,349 from CCSG and $238,411 from other sources for NCCC investigators (75% of the shortfall). Owing to the rapid increase in demand for PRSR services over the past year, we anticipate strong growth in the rate of chargebacks for the PRSR such that the large subsidy by NCCC and the institution can be reduced. Currently, support funds for the PRSR in transition are provided by multiple institutional sources.